


Cuestión de Tiempo

by danniburgh



Series: Memorias de mis Vidas Alternas [1]
Category: Emiliaco, Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Mutant Powers, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, emilio marcos - Freeform, emilio osorio - Freeform, joaquín bondoni - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniburgh/pseuds/danniburgh





	Cuestión de Tiempo

Joaquín no creía en las almas gemelas.

No creía en el cuento de que existía un hilo rojo que unía tu meñique con el de otra persona y que en el final del hilo estaba el amor de tu vida y el alma que suponía era idéntica a la tuya.

No le gustaba el cuento de que existía otra persona en tu mismo tiempo, en algún lugar del mundo que sería quien sucumbiera ante ti y te haría sucumbir ante ella.

Y es que nunca lo había visto, y Joaquín creía en lo que veía.

Creía en el viento porque veía mover los árboles y las hojas en el suelo.

Creía en el cielo porque veía todos sus colores al amanecer, atardecer y anochecer.

Creía en el dolor porque veía su cuerpo sentirlo.

Creía en las naturaleza porque se veía disfrutarla.

Creía en su poder porque se veía usarlo.

Pero no creía en las almas gemelas.

Se volteó en la cama apretando el agarre en su mano, tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo y dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Adoraba el silencio que le rodeaba, un silencio donde sólo podía escuchar su respiración, los latidos de su corazón y el flujo de su sangre.

Se había acostumbrado ya al silencio de no estar rodeado de nadie.

Y le gustaba.

Se resignó a que no volvería a dormir y soltó el reloj que sostenía en la mano, reanudando el tiempo.

Los sonidos de la vida cotidiana que entraban por su ventana abierta comenzaron a escucharse mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse para ir a la escuela.

También amaba los sonidos de la calle, los cláxons, las aves, los gritos de la gente.

Pero amaba más el silencio, y si por él fuera, detendría el tiempo para siempre.

—Amor, ¿ya estás listo?– tocó la puerta su madre, hablando del otro lado, Joaquín tomó su mochila y abrió la puerta, del otro lado su madre le recibió con una sonrisa —excelente– le dijo cuando le vio cambiado, notó el reloj que tenía abrochado al rededor de la palma de su mano en vez de en su muñeca y lo miró a los ojos —¿otra vez?– le preguntó, Joaquín miró su mano y se golpeó el rostro mentalmente. A su madre no le gustaba que usara su poder, o como ella lo llamaba, su habilidad —Joaquín tienes que ser más cuidadoso– le regañó, el solo asintió.

Lo sabía.

Era una rareza genética y si alguien descubría lo que podía hacer no quería pensar qué podrían hacerle.

No se permitió pensar en ello, salió de su habitación detrás de su madre acomodando el reloj en su muñeca.

—¿Qué vamos a desayunar?– preguntó, sentándose en la mesa frente a su hermana medio dormida, dio un golpe fuerte en la madera, asustando a su hermana.

—No hagas eso– murmuró la chica y continuó desayunando, su madre le dio un plato con hot cakes y Joaquín los engulló —me cae mal tu cara descansada– murmuró la chica de nuevo —me cae mal que tu puedas dormir hasta que se te de la gana y yo no– reprochó, tomando de su vaso de jugo, Joaquín sonrió satisfecho. Era para lo que más usaba su poder, para dormir hasta que ya no tuviera más sueño.

—Renata, por favor deja a tu hermano– retó su madre —vamos a desayunar en paz– dijo, sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa, Joaquín la miró, su madre comía y con su mano libre jugueteaba con la argolla que colgaba de su cuello en una simple cadena de oro, su madre siempre jugueteaba con la argolla de su padre.

Joaquín no creía en almas gemelas aunque su madre le asegurara que eran reales, aunque su madre aseguraba que su padre era su alma gemela, su padre murió, dejó sola a su madre días antes de nacer su hermana, y eso no es lo que hace un alma gemela.

Salió de su casa con prisa, prometió a su madre que no usaría su poder para llegar a tiempo a la escuela y tuvo que luchar con toda su fuerza contra sí mismo para no hacerlo, así que caminó apresurado hacia la esquina donde se detenía el autobús que le llevaba, se agitó cuando vio el vehículo y corrió para lograr alcanzarlo y en su carrera chocó con un chico con fuerza, hombro con hombro.

—¡Hey! ¡cuidado!– le gritó sin voltear a verlo, reanudando su carrera, el conductor le vio y volvió a abrir las puertas para que entrara. Subió agitado —gracias– susurró cuando pagó su pasaje al conductor y caminó mientras el autobús comenzaba a moverse para tomar asiento.

Cuando su cuerpo se relajó comenzó a sentir dolor en su hombro, durante todo el camino sobó su hombro adolorido para mitigar la punzada que sentía sin lograrlo, incluso había aumentado, así que simplemente se dedicó a ignorarlo una vez que llegó a la escuela.

Al terminar el día de clases sentía que su hombro se le iba a caer, le dolía, la piel se sentía caliente y le fue prácticamente imposible concentrarse en sus clases debido al dolor, tuvo la intención de ir a uno de los baños para revisar su hombro en el espejo, pero revisó la hora y si no salía en ese momento, el autobús se iba a pasar y tendría que esperar una hora completa para que pasara otro.

Maldijo haber prometido no usar su poder ese día.

Corrió con dolor hacia el autobús y subió, parecía que su brazo entero caería en una sola pieza, corrió la tela de su camisa una vez se sentó pero no podía ver el hombro entero, solo veía una porción morada de su piel, soltaba quejidos cuando el vehículo se movía bruscamente porque su hombro se sentía quemar con cada movimiento.

Llegó a su destino y se maldijo cuando bajó del autobús porque el sol estaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo y se sentía un calor casi infernal.

Definitivamente no era su día.

Cuando llegó a su vacía casa aventó la mochila al suelo, se quitó la camisa y se dirigió a su habitación para verse al espejo, lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos llorosos por lo doloroso que le fue quitar su camisa y el roce de la tela le lastimó, giró su cuerpo para ver su hombro y no vio nada.

Su hombro se veía completamente bien. Sano, del mismo color de siempre.

Pero sentía que la piel se quemaba y su brazo comenzaba a dormirse.

Se empezó a confundir, pensó que tal vez el choque con aquel chico esa mañana le había dislocado el hombro pero no era probable porque si fuera eso no podría mover el brazo, y podía hacerlo, sólo que dolía demasiado, además su hombro se veía bien.

Se veía especialmente bien.

Se recostó en la cama con lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos por la confusión y el dolor y quiso dormir.

Esta vez el sueño se apoderó de él en cuestión de minutos, pensó colocarse el reloj en la palma de su mano y apretarlo para dormir mucho rato pero negó, ese día no lo haría.

Se acomodó sobre su hombro sano y se hizo ovillo.

Despertó a las tres de la mañana, se acomodó en la cama y notó que el dolor de su hombro había desaparecido, se quedó recostado tratando de encontrarle lógica hasta que recordó que no había comido nada desde las dos de la tarde y que no había hecho su tarea.

Terminó sus deberes justo a la hora que se tenía que preparar para iniciar otro día, se sintió enfermo de sólo pensar en que ese día sería tan terrible como el anterior pero se obligó a alistarse.

Llegó a la esquina para esperar el autobús justo cuando el mismo ya iba una calle más adelante, miró el reloj, tenía el tiempo justo, no podía permitirse correr y si regresaba a casa con la excusa de que se le pasó el autobús su madre lo iba a regañar como nunca, porque era culpa suya por creer que tenía tiempo y pasar a comprar un café.

Maldijo, dejó el vaso de café en el suelo y se colocó el reloj en la palma de la mano, ese día no había hecho ninguna promesa.

Cerró los ojos, apretó el agarre del reloj y se concentró, sintió sus manos temblar por la fuerza de su cuerpo, soltó un gemido, siempre le dolía la cabeza cuando lo hacía, entonces, silencio total.

Abrió los ojos y se los enjugó, dejó su puño cerrado y con la mano libre tomó de nuevo el vaso de café del suelo. Caminaría hacia la escuela con tranquilidad, disfrutando de su café.

Pasó por el autobús que recién le había dejado y se planteó simplemente entrar, esperar que nadie notara que se había aparecido de la nada y llegar a la escuela sin tanto esfuerzo, pero esa mañana lucía preciosa y se negó, cuando siguió caminando escuchó que le llamaban. 

Su café se cayó al suelo, mojándole los zapatos, volteó con el ceño fruncido, se suponía que nadie debía moverse, que todos ahí deberían estar congelados justo como el tiempo lo estaba, que solamente él era el único despierto.

—Oye– le llamaron, Joaquín se sentía demasiado confundido, revisó su mano, aún sostenía su reloj con fuerza, miró al rededor, todo lo demás estaba detenido miró hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, el autobús, la puerta del frente se abrió con dificultad y del vehículo bajó un chico alto de abundantes rizos vestido con el mismo uniforme que él —¿tu sabes qué está pasando?– preguntó, Joaquín notó la expresión aterrada del chico, quiso contestarle pero entonces el dolor en su hombro regreso, soltó un aullido y se lo tomó con su mano libre, el chico le miró —¿estás bien?– Joaquín negó con lágrimas en los ojos, su hombro quemaba, y si seguía doliéndole como lo hacía, iba a soltar el reloj de su mano, y si soltaba el reloj de su mano el tiempo se reanudaría y era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, el chico se le acercó con cautela, Joaquín se había inclinado sobre sí mismo para tomar su hombro y tratar de mitigar el dolor pero no cesaba —oye, ¿qué pasa?– le preguntó de nuevo el chico, Joaquín lo miró y abrió los ojos cuando miró el brazo del chico, completamente morado, el rizado siguió su mirada y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando notó la piel violácea de su brazo —¿otra vez?– susurró, Joaquín dejó de tocarse el hombro por un momento cuando el chico soltó esas palabras.

—¿Ya te había dolido?– le preguntó, el rizado volteó a verlo y asintió.

—Ayer choqué con alguien y el brazo me dolió todo el día– murmuró, Joaquín enarcó las cejas en sorpresa.

—Era yo– le dijo —chocaste conmigo– el rizado le miró confundido con expresión enojada —y a mi me dolió el hombro todo el día– le dijo, el chico le miró, Joaquín se sintió intimidado por la mirada profunda y achocolatada del muchacho, que le miraba directamente a los ojos, sintió su hombro quemar y no supo que decir —perdón– soltó, aferrando más su mano al reloj que sostenía —soy Joaquín– le dijo, soltando su hombro para extender su mano. El chico de rizos le miró con desdén y enarcó una ceja, pero levantó su mano para tomarla también.

—Soy Emilio– contestó, Joaquín sintió todo el dolor de su cuerpo irse cuando la mano de Emilio rozó con la suya, cuando las dos manos afianzaron un agarre seguro Joaquín pudo jurar que los ojos de Emilio brillaron con un destello anaranjado, que le hicieron ver visiones de flores, que sintió aire correr por su cabello, que pudo reconocer cada una de las células de su cuerpo, las que existían, las que habían muerto y las que estaban por nacer, que sintió por su mente recorrer cada uno de los segundos que había pasado en la tierra, pudo jurar que los ojos de Emilio le hicieron sentir seguridad, le hicieron sentirse vivo, le hicieron morir y le revivieron. El roce de sus pieles le hizo agradecer a lo que sea que fuese divino por existir, le hizo ver más allá de los ojos del rizado, le hizo ver más allá de la atmósfera terrestre, Joaquín sintió gracias al roce de su piel con la piel de Emilio que su alma se elevaba a un plano completamente nuevo, que tenía por fin lo que nunca había buscado.

Joaquín sintió su corazón explotar, su mente detenerse y el agarre de su mano contra el reloj que le servía como conductor de su energía para que todo el universo se detuviera de expandirse por cuánto él deseara aflojarse.

Con la mano que tomaba fuerte el reloj tomó el brazo de Emilio, el rizado ya no sintió dolor y le regaló una sonrisa.

Joaquín le sonrió también, y Emilio pudo notar como su sonrisa hacía que el sol brillara menos, como le hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago y como le hacía sentir que su pecho se llenaba con el aire más puro del universo, en la sonrisa de Joaquín pudo ver el pasado, su presente y su futuro, la sonrisa de Joaquín le hizo escuchar las más bellas melodías que existieron, existían y existirán, le hizo conocer lo desconocido, dentro y fuera de sí mismo, le hizo ver las estrellas que se escondían en el cielo celeste de esa mañana, le hizo querer conocer los secretos del universo.

Entonces Emilio dio un paso, Joaquín dio otro y los dos dieron un segundo, quedando tan cerca que podían respirar el aire que el otro sacaba de su cuerpo, Joaquín cerró los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo llenarse de la energía suficiente para matar una estrella, Emilio le imitó y dejó de luchar contra una fuerza invisible pero omnipotente que le estaba estúpidamente impidiendo que besara a Joaquín.

Se acercaron y chocaron sus labios, sintiendo la piel de sus bocas quemar, sintiendo la fuerza del sol en un día de verano en sus labios, aún no soltaban sus manos, la mano de Joaquín había dejado el reloj atrapado entre su palma y la piel del brazo de Emilio, que parecía cobrar vida propia y adueñarse de la piel de la cintura de Joaquín.

Su beso les hizo sentir tan efímeros como eternos, les hizo elevarse del suelo, despegar, cruzar la atmósfera, viajar en el espacio y regresar sin moverse, su beso les hizo entender todo, les respondió las preguntas que siempre se hicieron, les contó historias maravillosas sobre la realidad de la existencia humana, sobre la creación de todo, sobre la verdad del tiempo, les hizo ver cómo Joaquín obtuvo su habilidad, les hizo ver porqué Emilio no se veía afectado por ella, les hizo comprender que en realidad todo es nada y nada existe más que ellos dos, en ese momento en el que se besaron sólo ellos dos existían en todo el universo, en el universo que existía, en el que existió y en el que existirá, les hizo ver a través de los ojos de cada uno, su beso les hizo fundirse en un solo ser extrasensorial.

Joaquín no creía en las almas gemelas.

No creía hasta que encontró a Emilio.


End file.
